The Queen Victoria
The Queen Victoria is the pub in Albert Square which has seen many events from the past 25 years. Storylines During the early years of EastEnders the pub was owned by the brewery Luxford & Copley who then leased it out to the Watt's family. Den and Angie Watts took control of the Vic in 1975, In 1986 after Den devoirces Angie on Christmas Day, For the New year (1987) The vic see's a new landlady, Den's mistress 'Jan'. Who is only landlady for a short couple of months after Den splits up with her. Meanwhile Angie is running the new rival pub in the Square named ' The Dagmar' owned by James Brown. On New Year's Eve 1987, at the party in The Vic, Angie Demands that she runs the vic again with Den. In 1988, Angie leaves the vic and walford for Spain after she tells den that they will both run a new pub together. Den falling for her plan, he signs the lease of the pub over to Frank and Pat Butcher. After Den finds out Angie's plan, it is to late for him to keep the vic, so runs a wine bar for the gang 'The firm', this lead to Den's (fake death) in 1989. Pat and Frank gave up The Vic in 1990 to run the B&B. This was because Janine was young and Frank and Pat found it hard to look after young Janine and run the pub. Sharon Watts and Simon Wicks managed the pub until the brewery found a new landlord. Eddie Royle, Ex copper was next to have the vic. This was short lived as in 1991 Eddie was stabbed in the Square Gardens by Nick Cotton. After Eddie's Death, the brewery Decide to sell The Vic off. Sharon Watts (Den and Angie's Daughter) and partner Grant Mitchell and brother Phil Mitchell, buy the pub off the Brewery. But due to phil and grant having criminal records, Sharon's name is put above the door. In 1993, Phil decides to sell his share of the vic to Sharon and Grant, at this point, Sharon and Grant are married. In 1994, After Sharon's affair with Phil Mitchell, Grant forces Sharon out of the vic on Christmas Day, making her sell her half of the vic to the mitchell mum 'Peggy. Peggy and Grant are now at the heelm of The Vic, in 1996 Peggy and Frank Butcher get together and marry. Frank's name is back above the door at The Vic with peggy's name. Grant decides to sell his share of the pub to brother phil, who sells the share over to Dan sullivan for £5.00. Dan later sells his share over to Peggy and Frank In 1999, Peggy and Frank split up after his affair with his ex, Pat. Frank leaves the square leaving peggy in debt with the vic. This leads to peggy selling the vic in 2001 to ex landlady, Sharon Watts. Sharon and Phil Mitchell get back together and phil buys a share back in the pub. In 2002, After Sharon's mum, Ex landlady 'Angie' dies in Spain. Sharon decides to make a new start without The Vic. She sells her half over to Phil and Sharon buys the night club and names it 'Angie's Den', After her mum and dad. Peggy runs the pub for phil until she decides to leave, leaving manager 'Alfie Moon' to run the pub. Phil is later put in jail so the pub gets signed over to sister 'Sam Mitchell'. In 2004, Sam gets conned out of The Vic by Den Watts after his return. On Christmas Eve 2004, Den Watts take over the pub, and the new Watts family, (Den, Sharon, Vikki, Dennis and Den's new wife, Chrissy) move in The Vic. In February 2005, Den gets killed by wife Chrissy Watts and is buried in the celler of the pub. Chrissy fakes Den's signature and takes control of The Vic. In July 2005, Chrissy is found out and is arrested leaving The Vic going back to Den's daughter, Sharon Watts. Sharon decides to sell the pub to the Mitchells. In 2009, Christmas Eve, Archie Mithell and Janine take over the pub. later on Christmas Day, Archive chucked out Janine which later Archie is killed by Stacey Slater by the queen vic bust. in Archies will, he leaves the pub to daughter Roxy Mitchell. Roxy is in charge of the pub until September 2010 when she owns up that she cant run The Vic properly, so gives the pub to her aunty 'Peggy'. This becomes Peggy's first time owning The Vic, as she was only landlady of the pub in the past due to her sons owning it and them having a criminal record. After the fire in September of The Vic, with Peggy being back in charge for one day. She gives the pub to son phil and leaves the square. Phil signs ex manager of the pub, 'Alfie and Kat Moon' to run the pub for him. After Kats affair in 2012, she leaves the pub, leaving Alfie in charge untl he gets with ex landlady 'Roxy Mitchell' who becomes the new Landlady until November 2013. Alfie and Roxy split up and Alie goes back to Kat. Kat and Alfie's names are now back above the door untl owner 'Phil' announces he is selling the pub. On Christmas Day 2013, Phil is due to sell The Vic to ex landlady (for one day) Janine butcher, After she is arrested for murder, the pub is sold to Mick and Linda Carter, who are the new family in the square. Phil's ex, Shirly Carter is sister to Mick. The Queen Victoria's Landlords and Landladies: Angie Watts - 1975 - 1986 1987 - 1988 Den Watts - !975 - 1988, 2004 - 2005 Frank Butcher - 1988 - 1990, 1999 - 2000 Pat Butcher - 1988 - 1990 Eddie Royle - 1990 - 1991 Sharon Watts - 1991 - 1994, 2001 - 2002, 2005 Grant Mitchell - 1991 - 1996 Phil Mitchell - 1991 - 1993, 1996 - 1999, 2002 - 2003, 2005 - 2009, 2010 - 2013 Dan Sullivan -1996 Chrissie Watts - 2005 Sam Mitchell - 2003 - 2004 Alfie Moon - 2010 - 2013 Kat Moon - 2010 - 2012, 2013 Roxy Mitchell - 2010, 2013 Archie Mitchell - 2009 Janine Butcher - 2009 Mick Carter -2013- Present Linda Carter -2013- Present Shirley Carter -2014- Present 'Present Landlord and Landladies:' Mick Carter - Landlord - Owner & Lisencee Linda Carter - Landlady - Owner & Lisencee Shirley Carter - Landlady- Owner & Lisencee Occupied by Current Staff At The Queen Victoria *Licensees: Mick Carter and Linda Carter and Shirley Carter *Bartenders: Tracey and Nancy Carter and Babe Smith *Caterer: Johnny Carter *Cleaner: Tracy and Babe Smith Residents: Den Watts (?-1988, 2004-2005) Angie Watts (?-1987) Sharon Watts (?-1988, 1990, 1991-1994, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2005) Simon Wicks (1987-1989) Frank Butcher (1988-1990, 1999-2000) Pat Butcher (1987, 1988-1990, 2010) Janine Butcher (1988-1990, 2000, 2009) Mo Butcher (1988) Ricky Butcher (1988-1990, 1992, 2009) Diane Butcher (1989) Eddie Royle (1990-1991) Grant Mitchell (1991-1999, 2006) Phil Mitchell (1991, 1999, 2001-2002, 2003, 2005-2009, 2010) Sam Mitchell (1991-1993, 1998-1999, 2001–2002, 2005, 2009, 2010) Kathy Beale (1994) Peggy Mitchell (1994-2001, 2002, 2005-2009, 2010) Tiffany Mitchell (1997-1998) Courtney Mitchell (1997-1999, 2006) Jamie Mitchell (1999) Barry Evans (2001) Natalie Evans (2001) Alfie Moon (2002-2004, 2010-2013) Spencer Moon (2002-2004) Nana Moon (2002-2004) Kat Slater (2003-2004, 2010-2013) Zoe Slater (2004) Chrissie Watts (2004-2005) Dennis Rickman (2005) Ben Mitchell (2006-2010) Roxy Mitchell (2007-2009, 2010) Ronnie Mitchell (2007-2008, 2009, ) Billy Mitchell (2007, 2008-2009, 2010) Honey Mitchell (2007) Archie Mitchell (2008-2009) Jay Brown (2009, 2010) Mo Harris (2011-2013) Jean Slater (2011-2013) Eddie Moon (2011) Tyler Moon (2011-) Current Residents: Mick Carter (2013-Present) Linda Carter (2013-Present) Shirley Carter (2013-Present) Tina Carter (2013-Present) Johnny Carter (2013-Present) Nancy Carter (2013-Present) Lady Di (2013-Present) Lee Carter (2014-Present) Stan Carter (2014-Present) Timeline *25th December 1986: Den Watts served Angie with divorce papers, on Christmas Day. *21st April 1988: Potman Tom Clements died in the gentleman's toilets, of a heart attack. *1990: Eddie Royle renames the Vic and calls it The Victoria Tavern, he paints the exterior green and gold. *1992: Grant Mitchell renames the Victoria Tavern back to The Queen Victoria and sets fire to it in order to claim money on the insurance, with his wife, Sharon, trapped inside. *1992: The Vic is re-furbished, the exterior is painted whole red, the wallpaper is changed to an orange decorative type, and the seating is changed. *1994: "Sharongate": Sharon Mitchell was caught out, when a taped confession of her affair with Phil was played in the bar, by Grant. *25th December 1998: Bianca Butcher gave birth to baby Liam, on Christmas Day. *31st December 1998: Tiffany Mitchell fell down the stairs and falsely accused Grant of pushing her. She survived this, only to be knocked down and killed by Frank Butcher on Bridge St on New Year's Eve. *5th November 2000: Pat Evans and Frank Butcher were humiliated by Peggy Mitchell, when she exposed their affair by reading out a goodbye letter from Frank on bonfire night. *2003: Little Mo Mitchell was raped - and impregnated - by Graham Foster. *25 December 2003: Kat and Alfie Moon were married on Christmas Day. Memorably, Alfie had hired a snow machine which turned the Square into a Winter Wonderland. *18th February 2005: In the soap's 20th Anniversary episode, Den Watts was killed by wife Chrissie with Pauline Fowler's dog-shaped doorstop; he was later buried in concrete in the cellar. *2005: Den's body was uncovered, by Sam Mitchell, on the day of Sharon and Dennis Rickman's wedding. *2007: The inside of The Vic was re-furbished with new wallpaper, fresh paint and new material on the seating with the colours of red green and gold. *2007: The pub was raided by Terry Bates and his gang, who were looking for Jase Dyer; windows, the bar, Jukebox, Slot Machine etc., were destroyed. *25th December 2008: Suzy Branning hid a DNA test of Amy Slater, which revealed that Amy was not Sean Slater's daughter, in one of Ben Mitchell's homemade crackers. The test was later found by Sean Slater at Christmas Lunch who dumped Roxy Mitchell. Roxy later revealed that Amy was Jack Branning's daughter. *2nd April 2009: During Archie and Peggy's wedding reception, Ronnie Mitchell discovers that Danielle Jones is her daughter. *19th February 2010: In the live episode to celebrate 25 years, Bradley Branning jumps off the Vic to his death. *9th September 2010: Phil, full of drugs and drink has an explosive confrontation with Peggy, she calls his bluff and tells him to light the Vic on fire to her amazement... He does so, *10th September 2010: In her final episode, Peggy goes back into the burnt out Vic, she reminices of all that happened in the Vic during her time as landlady. *25th September 2010: Alfie Moon begins to rent the Vic from the Mitchells and asks Greg Jessop to re-paint it. Queen Victoria Queen Victoria